The Fourth Wall falls
by Lilisu
Summary: Le Quatrième Mur est tombé et le chaos règne dans le Multivers ! Harry et ses amis découvrent du même coup qu'ils sont les marionnettes d'une entité malfaisante et perverse (l'auteure) qui contrôle tous leurs faits et gestes ! Pourront-ils survivre dans ces conditions tout en évitant les pièges crapuleux de Voldemort ?
1. The great collapsing

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Je regardais dans le plus grand des calmes une vidéo sur Youtube quand cette… idée tordue, malfaisante et sûrement déconseillée par l'OMS m'a frappée._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**The great collapsing**

Harry entendait de la musique depuis le matin, et il ignorait totalement d'où elle sortait.

\- Et j'entends des voix en plus, marmonna-t-il.

L'Elu se figea et…

\- Non mais sérieux, qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous décrivez tout ce que je dis ? Et pourquoi un tiret apparaît à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche ?

Hermione arriva alors en courant dans sa direction, suivie de Ron, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Ils avaient tous l'air échevelé, sauf la dernière, qui marchait d'un pas tranquille.

\- Oui, bon, j'ai vu qu'ils arrivaient, c'est pas la peine de me le dire ! s'énerva Harry.

\- Harry ! C'est terrible ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant à ses côtés, essoufflée.

\- Quoi, toi aussi tu vois des tirets et tu entends des voix ?

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, se lamenta la jeune femme avant de lever les yeux au plafond, interloquée. Et ça n'arrive pas qu'ici ! Luna, montre-lui !

La jeune Serdaigle tira un Samsung de dernière génération de sa poche et l'alluma, révélant une chaîne d'information qui semblait en panique totale.

\- C'est quoi, un "Samsung dernière génération" ? demanda Ron.

\- C'est aussi arrivé dans les autres univers, expliqua rapidement Hermione. A Narnia, Terabithia, Tatooine, la Terre du Milieu…

Effectivement, l'écran de Luna montrait un gros plan sur des trous de nez plein de poils qui finirent par s'éloigner de la caméra pour révéler le visage princier de Peter Pevensie en pleine crise d'hystérie.

\- Aslan a disparu ! hurlait-il aux reporters. Il s'est transformé en une espèce de peluche géante et miteuse !

\- Et les jambes de Monsieur Tumnus sont devenues _vertes_ ! se lamentait Lucy en arrière-plan.

\- Mon épée est en plastiiiiique ! s'égosilla Edmund tandis que Susan, très zen, arrangeait sa robe.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? demanda Harry, de plus en plus perplexe. Et pourquoi cette voix s'obstine à décrire tout ce que je fais ?

\- C'est arrivé, fit platement Luna.

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Le Quatrième mur. Il s'est brisé.

\- Du coup on entend le narrateur, la musique d'ambiance, les pensées des personnages et les effets spéciaux sont pourris, continua Neville avec un soupir las.

\- Pas possible ! _Accio branche_ !

Eberlués, les adolescents virent un homme couvert des pieds à la tête d'une combinaison verte sortir de nulle part, ramasser une branche d'arbre qui traînait et la lancer à Harry qui, trop choqué pour réagir, ne pensa même pas à la rattraper.

\- M-Mais alors, balbutia le Survivant. Ça veut dire qu'on est les personnages…

\- D'une fanfiction, oui, termina Hermione.

\- … d'un film ! Heu, une fanfiction ? Sérieux ? On ne pouvait pas avoir un film ou une série, plutôt ? Ça fait tellement pauuuuuvre !

La narration vous emmerde, les jeunes.

\- Héééééé !

\- Potter ! fit la voix agacée de Drago Malefoy, particulièrement séduisant sous la lumière de l'après-midi avec son impeccable chemise blanche et son pantalon sur-mesure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, lui ? Et puis, c'est quoi cette narration pas objective du tout ?

\- On se tape le récit de tes aventures pas du tout palpitantes depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas envie d'aller te mettre dans un placard à balai et d'oublier que tu existes ? cracha Malefoy. Bon, après, l'auteure sait reconnaître les personnages de qualité, ajouta-t-il en secouant ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Si elle pouvait juste changer de musique pour un truc plus… entraînant ?

Il y eut un bruit de clavier, puis la musique celtique calme s'arrêta.

…_Is this the real life ? Is this just fantasy ?_

\- Beaucoup mieux, merci narration, sourit Malefoy, satisfait.

Mais de rien mon petit chou !

\- C'est pas juste ! Il est comme cul et chemise avec la narration ! se plaignit Ron avec sa coiffure en forme de cache-pot. Hééééé ! C'est bas ça !

\- Hé bien, il faut croire que nous, les Malefoy, sommes doués pour parler aux femmes, voilà tout.

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche…_

\- Aux femmes ? Quelles femmes ?

\- L'auteure, Harry. C'est une fanfiction, donc il y a 99.5% de chances que l'auteur soit une femme, le renseigna Hermione.

\- _Oh mama mia, mama mia_ ! chantonna Ron. Quoi ?! C'est entraînant ! ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air incrédule de son ami.

\- Bon, parfait, soupira Harry. Narration ? Tu veux bien baisser un peu le son s'il te plaît ?

Il y eut une hésitation, puis le niveau sonore baissa jusqu'à ce que Luna chante d'une voix suraiguë "For meeeeeeeeee !", s'attirant tous les regards.

\- Bon, donc, le Quatrième Mur est tombé, certes, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? demanda Ginny, inquiète face à ce tapage sans fin.

\- Les journalistes parlent d'un événement cosmique qui aurait bouleversé l'équilibre de tous les univers et inversé tous les paramètres de la réalité dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, dit Hermione à toute vitesse.

\- Et en anglais s'il te plaît ? persifla Drago en s'appuyant contre une colonne pour mettre son fabuleux derrière en valeur. Oh, narration, c'est sympa mais je n'ai pas besoin de le mettre en valeur, tu le sais bien.

\- Deadpool s'est appuyé contre le Mur et l'a fait tomber, lâcha Luna entre deux riffs de _The Show must go_ _on_ à l'air guitar.

\- Ah. D'accord, dit Harry.

\- Il a immédiatement appelé un ouvrier, mais son comic est tombé dans un caniveau avant que le maçon n'arrive à y entrer, poursuivit la sorcière la plus intelligente que la Terre ait jamais porté. Oh, heu, merci narration, rougit-elle.

\- C'est pas pour dire, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a du favoritisme ici, fit fort justement remarquer Ron.

Drago ouvrit sa chemise et enleva sa cravate, qu'il enroula autour de sa main en un geste ouvertement sensuel.

\- Heu, mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? demanda Harry.

\- J'en sais rien ! Mon corps bouge tout seul ! paniqua Drago tout en se passant une main sur le torse.

Les autres adolescents détournèrent d'un commun accord les yeux du Serpentard, qui continua de se trémousser tout seul au milieu du couloir pour le plaisir des lectrices.

\- Au secours ! cria-t-il sans que personne lui prête attention.

\- N'empêche, vous imaginez la tête de Daenerys quand ses dragons vont se transformer en perches avec des boules vertes accrochées au bout ? s'esclaffa Ginny.

\- Pour l'heure, le plus gênant, ce n'est pas les ficelles qui viennent d'apparaître au dessus des bougies (tout le monde leva la tête pour constater), mais le fait qu'une garce obsédée contrôle nos moindres faits et gestes ! déclara Harry.

Sur ces mots, tout le monde jeta un œil à Drago, qui essayait d'empêcher sa main droite de lui arracher sa chemise. Ils déglutirent dans un bel ensemble et retournèrent à leur conciliabule.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable de se conduire normalement et de ne pas résister, sauf si ça devient vraiment insultant, proposa raisonnablement Hermione. Tout devrait redevenir comme avant d'ici quelques jours, quand Deadpool aura trouvé le moyen de faire venir son maçon dans sa BD.

\- Raaaah, il ne peut pas juste appeler les Avengers ? s'énerva Ginny en croisant les bras sur sa maigre poitrine.

Aussitôt, les regards de son frère et de son petit-ami se posèrent sur ses seins.

\- Narration, j'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de parler de mes seins, merci ! ordonna-t-elle en rougissant comme une tomate.

\- C'est vrai, n'empêche, tu es plate comme une limande, fit remarquer Ron.

* * *

\- Maître, avez-vous un plan pour Potter ? demanda un Mangemort dans la pénombre d'un salon pas très propre.

\- J'ai toujours un plan pour Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort avec un grand mouvement de cape destiné à faire peur.

\- Can… anybodyyyyyyyyyyy…. find meeeeeee… somebody tooooo…looooove, lâcha Lucius sans le faire exprès en finissant sur une note grave.

\- Lucius ? s'étonna Voldemort.

\- Désolé Maître, je l'ai en tête depuis cet après-midi, j'ignore pourquoi. Pardon de vous avoir interrompu.

\- Bref, je vais me faire passer pour un livreur de pizza et je vais ainsi investir la Tour des Gryffondor sans me faire repérer par Dumbledore ! Personne, même le plus sans-cœur des sorciers, n'oserait refouler un livreur de pizzas. JAMAIS.

\- Et ensuite Maître ? roucoula Bellatrix en se traînant par terre vers l'avant pour renifler le bas des robes du Dark Loooord.

\- Ensuite, je l'ARRRRRRRRACHERAI à son dortoir en l'assommant avec un parpaing et je l'amènerai ici pour lui expliquer avec un Power Point de cinquante slides pourquoi il doit mourir et comment je vais m'y prendre pour le tuer pour qu'il ait le temps de se libérer et de s'enfuir !

Quelqu'un m'explique l'intérêt d'un tel plan ?

\- QUI A DIT ÇA ? s'écria le mage noir d'une voix aiguë (de fausset, donc).

\- Je n'ai pas reconnu la voix, Seigneur, fit Lucius pour se rendre utile, comme si ça allait lui sauver la vie. Hein ? Que- Vous allez me tuer ?

\- Moi ? Nooooooon ! mentit Voldemort (sans doute dans l'espoir que ça lui allonge l'appendice nasal, parce qu'il n'avait sûrement pas remarqué qu'il avait bel et bien un nez et même des points de _motion capture_ sur tout le visage, d'ailleurs).

\- Si ! J'ai entendu la voix le dire, vous avez menti !

\- Mais nooooon, depuis quand écoutes-tu des voix désincarnées, déjà ?

\- Vous croyez que le manoir est hanté ? demanda un Mangemort lambda dont le nom m'importe peu. Héééééé, c'est pas très gentil ça !

\- Il y a un bug dans le multivers ! paniqua Narcissa, qui lisait les nouveaux numéros de Deadpool dès leur sortie.

Voldemort se pinça l'arête du nez sans remarquer qu'il en avait un et quitta la pièce. Vaut mieux réfléchir seul que de subir la connerie des autres.

\- C'est pas très gentil ça, Maître !

* * *

Il se réveilla un peu plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit, quand une chouette blanche tapota la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se leva en jurant, montrant ses magnifiques sous-vêtements à la pauvre bête, qui aurait blêmi si elle avait pu, et alla ouvrir le carreau au volatile, qui lui tendit une lettre d'une patte obligeante. En fermant les yeux.

_Cher Voldemort,_

_Je vous écris contre l'avis de mes amis et poussé par mon honnêteté et mon côté fairplay pour vous annoncer que oui, votre plan est stupide, et oui, de toute façon je m'en sortirai, comme toujours._

\- What the f- ? fit Voldemort.

_Si vous ne l'avez pas encore capté à ce moment de ma lettre, oui, tout le monde a entendu votre plan concernant la livraison de pizzas à Poudlard, parce que la narration a eu la gentillesse de nous le communiquer au lieu de décrire tout ce qu'on faisait. Changement de point de vue, tout ça tout ça._

_En tout cas, ça a permis à Drago d'arrêter de se désaper dans le couloir, merci pour votre sens du timing. Mes yeux pleurent encore._

_Si toutefois vous décidez d'attaquer de cette façon, sachez que nous vous attendons de pied ferme. Si vous pouviez apporter de vraies pizzas, ce serait cool de votre part. Et inutile de faire un Power Point, aussi. Enfin, il serait temps de changer vos façons de faire si vous voulez me tuer un jour. _

_Pouvez-vous dire à Lucius et à sa femme que leur fils les salue ? Il me harcèle depuis tout à l'heure pour que j'écrive ça, aussi chiant que son père celui-là…_

_Bien à vous,_

_Harry James Potter_

**Et… générique de fin !**

_I want to break free !_

_I want to break free !_

…

* * *

_À suivre… peut-être._

_C'est de loin le truc le plus dingue que j'ai écrit, et pourtant y a du niveau !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé (et tout compris) ! _

_Une p'tite review ? :p_


	2. The No Special Effects special effect

_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme c'est lundi (le pire jour de la semaine) et que je m'ennuyais, je me suis dit que j'allais pour écrire une petite suite. J'espère que vous êtes contents !_

_Merci aux revieweurs pour leurs petits messages et merci à **S**__**now **(John ? Est-ce toi ?) __et à __**Sarboobs **__(XD) qui sont là comme guest(stars) !_

_Bonne lecture ^^ (attention, si vous tenez à vos neurones… ah non, trop tard, vous avez déjà lu le début)_

* * *

**The "No Special Effects" Special Effect**

***Générique de début !***

_Double, double, toil and trouble, fire bu__rn and cauldron bubble _

\- Sérieusement, narration, t'as rien trouvé d'autre comme générique ? demanda Harry à voix haute.

Non.

\- Damned. Et depuis quand on a un générique de début ? On n'en avait pas dans l'épisode précédent !

Y a jamais d'opening dans l'épisode pilote, c'est marketing. Sinon ça emmerde les gens et la série meurt.

\- Ah, juste.

\- On n'a même pas eu d'introduction, aussi, fit remarquer Hermione en plongeant sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales avec un peu trop de force, faisant gicler du lait jusqu'à la table voisine.

\- GRANGER ! vociféra Drago en se recoiffant, une tache de lait sur le nez.

\- Et entre nous, utiliser le theme d'une série comme musique d'ambiance, c'est moyen, lâcha Luna d'un air rêveur.

\- C'est quelle série ? demanda Ron. Je ne connais pas cet air.

\- _Defiance_, c'est de la science-fiction si je ne m'abuse. Ah, et là on passe à _Doctor Who_, je me demande pourq-

La blondinette (Luna, pas Drago) fut interrompue par un gros bruit de crash venant du parc de l'école, aussi tous les élèves quittèrent-ils la Grande Salle pour voir ce qui se passait. Ils trouvèrent un genre de grosse boîte en bois bleu qu'on avait semblait-il posée en catastrophe au milieu de l'herbe. De la fumée s'en échappait ainsi qu'un homme visiblement âgé et une jeune femme brune au nez retroussé.

\- Clara ! s'exclama le prestidigitateur (vu ses fringues…) en aidant son amie à évacuer la boîte, qui devait être vachement plus grande à l'intérieur vu que quatre hommes s'y trouvaient encore.

\- Docteur ! répliqua ladite Clara. Il faut aider les autres avant que tout n'explose ou Dieu sait quoi !

\- He bien vu leur politesse, ils n'ont qu'à y rester, pour ce que j'en ai à faire !

\- Héééé, un peu de respect mon vieux ! rouspéta un jeune homme en cuirs de motard en s'extirpant de la machine.

\- Grouillez-vous, ce truc va exploser et nous avec ! se plaignit un homme en chandail en tirant un grand type en trench-coat derrière lui.

\- N'importe quoi, fit cyniquement le prestidigitateur. Si le Tardis devait exploser avec une personne à bord, il ferait en sorte de créer une boucle temporelle pour protéger ses passagers !

\- On pourrait peut-être en discuter plus tard ! s'écria la femme hystérique.

Une fois que les six passagers furent tous sortis et en sécurité, il se passa effectivement une chose étrange. La boîte bleue disparut, purement et simplement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bin's ? fit finalement Harry, ahuri par cette vision.

\- Je suis le Docteur et le représentant de la Délégation Superwholock, même si personne n'a voté. C'est à cause de mes sourcils, vous voyez. Ils font de moi un chef indiscuté. Vaguement enchanté de vous rencontrer et navré pour la pelouse, mais nous avons rencontré quelques problèmes techniques en revenant à cette époque.

\- Docteur, où est parti le Tardis ? demanda Clara, inquiète.

\- Oh, il s'est sûrement posé comme décor dans un studio londonien à cause de la chute du Mur, pas de quoi en faire un plat.

Luna quitta la foule des élèves de sa Maison et fila un bout de parchemin et une plume au Docteur pour qu'il lui signe un autographe. Le vieil homme l'envoya paître et entreprit de visiter le parc avec sa compagne de voyage. Puis il se retourna et lança avec un sourire narquois et un grand geste de la main :

\- Au fait, voici le reste de la Délégation : Petit Niais, Grand Pédant, Chasseur Stupide et l'Orignal. Amusez-vous bien avec eux !

\- John, c'est terrible, nous sommes coincés dans un monde où nous ne contrôlons plus rien, s'écria le Grand Pédant en trench-coat en courant partout pour observer la pelouse, les élèves et les briques. Adieu Londres et bienvenue au pays des… (il considéra les élèves pendant une seconde) Bisounours !

\- Alors, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais vous devriez y réfléchir avant de me traiter d'ours ! s'emporta Drago en se débarrassant de sa ceinture. Merlin, pas ENCORE !

\- Heu, bonjour tout le monde, bafouilla Petit Niais, alias Mr Chandail. Je suis John Watson, celui qui se tape la tête dans le mur en pleurant c'est Sherlock, et voici Sam et Dean Winchester, ce sont des… chasseurs de monstres, si j'ai bien compris.

Aussitôt, une vague de filles gloussantes se détacha du groupe et entraîna les frères Winchester pour une "visite de Poudlard" sous l'œil pas dupe de Watson et des Gryffondor.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, fit soudain Hermione. Ils voyageaient tous dans le temps, mais quand ils sont arrivés ici à notre époque, les effets spéciaux se sont brusquement arrêtés ! Donc leur boîte magique est redevenue un studio !

Un gros bruit de bois qui se fend résonna dans tout le parc et les élèves restants, désormais blasés, coururent vers le lac pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Un genre de galion ancien venait de s'enfoncer dans la colline qui bordait le Lac Noir, et un type visiblement imbibé leur faisait coucou depuis le nid-de-pie.

\- OHÉÉÉÉ, moussaillons, peut-on savoir où nous sommes ?! gueula-t-il, leur montrant toutes ses dents pleines de plombages.

\- Je ne laisserais même pas ce type nettoyer mes toilettes, grimaça Malefoy en voyant la couleur douteuse de la chemise du marin.

\- Je crois que c'est un vaisseau pirate, dit Hermione.

La pavillon noir où se croisaient deux sabres lui répondit en claquant au vent.

\- Ok, c'est de plus en plus tordu, cette histoire, lâcha Harry. QUI VA LÀ ?

\- Vous avez l'inestimable honneur de rencontrer le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, maître à bord du Black Pearl, les enfants ! cria le pirate en se balançant si fort sur son perchoir qu'ils crurent tous qu'il allait se tuer en chutant.

Après quoi ils n'auraient plus qu'à revendre le bateau à un collectionneur et laisser les sirènes s'occuper du cadavre.

\- Bon, ben… vous êtes en Ecosse ! l'informa Hermione.

\- Super, merci ! Dis-moi, ma jolie, quel âge as-tu ?

Hermione rougit comme une brique et retourna d'un pas vif vers le château.

* * *

\- Courage, les gars, on va s'en tirer, déclara Captain America en posant un genre de vieille botte dégoûtante sur la table de la salle de réunion des Avengers. Le Professeur Dumbledore nous a envoyé ce Portoloin pour que nous puissions rejoindre Poudlard et discuter d'un moyen de réparer le Mur. Il part dans très exactement… dix secondes. Dix, neuf…

Aussitôt, tous les Avengers présents se ruèrent sur la botte pour la toucher (du bout des doigts, sait-on jamais), à l'exception de Tony Stark, qui les regardait avec un sourire en coin et les bras croisés.

\- Tony !

\- …Un, zéro.

Et il ne se passa… rien.

\- Vous savez les gars, si Thor n'arrive pas à nous cracher un malheureux éclair, faut pas s'attendre à ce que la magie d'un vieux sorcier fonctionne, fit calmement Iron Man en se levant de sa chaise pour les prendre en photo alors qu'ils gardaient toujours leur pose ridicule. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, on peut prendre un jet jusqu'en Angleterre, ça fonctionnera sans doute mieux.

* * *

Pendant toute la matinée, des vaisseaux et groupes de gens plus bizarres les uns que les autres débarquèrent (en roulant) à Poudlard, plongeant les étudiants dans la perplexité. Certes, Dumbledore leur avait expliqué qu'il avait invité tout ce beau monde à Poudlard pour leur offrir sa protection, mais bon. Le Multivers était rempli de gens… étranges.

Il y avait par exemple cette étrange femme avec des béquilles qui pleurait à chaudes larmes en expliquant à tout le monde que son "bien-aimé Drogon" avait disparu, remplacé par une "chose verte et informe". La pauvre venait de découvrir le CGI et les matériaux glissants. Très jolie coiffure, au fait.

A son bras se trouvait un jeune homme plutôt mignon et barbu qui fut aussitôt la nouvelle cible de toutes les filles de l'école. Le bienheureux ne se rendit compte de rien. Le nain qui les suivait leva beaucoup les yeux au ciel, ce jour-là.

\- Dites, il y a une marée de moldus devant les grilles de l'école, est-ce bien normal ? demanda Drago.

\- J'ai peur de comprendre. A mon avis, Poudlard est devenu un parc à thème, supposa Hermione.

\- C'est de pire en pire, il faut faire quelque chose ! s'énerva Harry en jetant les bras au ciel. Et puis pourquoi tu nous suis, toi ?

\- Hé bien, parce que je t'apprécie beauc- Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? répondit Drago, de plus en plus perdu, tout en ouvrant sa braguette.

Ron prit sur lui et la lui remonta aussitôt.

\- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! fit quelqu'un.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le nouveau venu, un pauvre homme victime d'un styliste dingue et affublé d'un casque doré avec des cornes. Dat faute de goût.

\- Je suis Loki, roi légitime d'Asgard et de Jotunheim, et bientôt de vous tous ! clama le gigantesque homme brun en retirant son casque pour secouer ses cheveux avec un magnifique effet ralenti.

\- Mais personne ne vous a rien demandé, répliqua Harry. Si vous voulez un jambon-beurre, allez faire la file, comme les autres !

\- En plus, si j'en crois ce ralenti produit par la narration, apprêtez-vous à vous retrouver en plein strip-tease, ajouta Drago avec une moue compatissante.

\- Que - fit l'autre. Hrm ! Misérables vermisseaux ! Vous serez les premiers à mourir pour l'exemple !

Loki leva la main d'un air grandiloquent, mais rien ne se passa. Il réessaya aussitôt devant l'air blasé des élèves et faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive quand un hobbit faillit lui passer sur les pieds en allant faire la file pour un sandwich. Ou quatre.

\- Mais… en général ça marche ! lança le dieu (?).

\- Le Quatrième Mur est tombé, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? ironisa Hermione.

\- Mais je… mais… Oh, bonjour tout le monde ! fit-il ensuite avec un sourire gentil et un petit signe de la main.

\- Heu, tout va bien M'sieur Loki ? demanda Ron.

\- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas _vraiment_ Loki, vous savez, je m'appelle Tom !

\- Tom ?

\- Mais oui, Tom Hiddleston ! L'acteur ! Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que je fais ici avec mon costume ?

Luna, qui ne lâchait jamais une bonne affaire, profita de la confusion de l'acteur pour obtenir de lui un autographe et un selfie.

\- Au secours ! Bucky fait des têtes bizarres et étrangement mignonnes ! cria Captain America depuis la file des jambon-beurre.

\- Ok, cette fois, c'est vraiment le bordel, conclut Harry en se pinçant le bas du front. Heureusement, on sait que Voldemort ne va pas attaquer tout de s-

\- TOC TOC C'EST MOI ! déclama Voldemort en se frayant un passage jusqu'aux grilles de l'école à travers la foule de visiteurs moldus.

\- Hé merde. La prochaine fois que je balance ce genre de phrase, assommez-moi.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour venir jusqu'ici sans que la narration ne nous en avertisse ?! l'interrogea Hermione.

\- J'ai profité de l'arrivée de tous ces idiots ! C'était suffisamment important pour que la narration se concentre sur vous, du coup j'en ai profité ! expliqua Voldemort en se coinçant le visage entre deux barreaux.

\- Heu, et vous comptez faire quoi maintenant ? s'enquit Drago en retirant une nouvelle fois sa cravate pour ouvrir le col de sa chemise.

Voldemort (ainsi que les moldus) se tut, pensif. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop pensé à la suite du plan. Puis une idée le frappa et il se reprit rapidement, croisant les doigts pour que personne n'ait remarqué son hésitation.

\- Je vais pulvériser cette grille et venir tous vous tuer, bande de petits cafards ! _Reducto_ !

Evidemment, la grille resta bien en place.

\- M-Mais ? What the fu- ?

\- Hééééé, regardez les gars, c'est Ralph Fiennes ! Je pensais que c'était juste un cosplayeur mais c'est vraiment lui ! s'exclama une moldue en le montrant du doigt.

Aussitôt, la foule avala Voldemort, qui poussa un long hurlement de terreur.

\- Oh, pauvre Ralph, se lamenta Tom Hiddleston avec un petit soupir peiné.

**Et… générique de fin !**

_I'm blue, badedida, dabedabedi die…_

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Woah, c'est encore plus le bordel qu'avant, dites-moi !_

_Mais bon, après les effets spéciaux, les acteurs ^^ Ca me semblait logique :D (pour peu qu'il y ait une logique dans cette histoire)_


	3. The King's arrival

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est au milieu des senteurs de carottes que je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre complètement barge ! Parviendra-t-on à reconstruire le Quatrième Mur ? _

_Vous le saurez…! Heu, un jour !_

_En attendant, bonne lecture et laissez des reviews :D_

* * *

**The King's arrival**

**Générique !**

…_He could be criminal ! Some sort of psychopath who escaped from an institution, somewhere w__here they don't have girls ! He could have masterminded some way to find me…He could be COLORBLIND !_

Plusieurs jours avaient passé depuis la Chute du Mur (et cet excellent générique issu de la comédie musicale "Waitress", dont les chanteuses ont une exceptionnelle capacité pulmonaire) et Poudlard subissait des événements de plus en plus chaotiques. Déjà, plus le temps passait, plus les crises existentielles se multipliaient.

Etaient-ils des personnages ou des acteurs ?

Luna avait sauté sur l'occasion pour organiser des séminaires et des séances de psychothérapie pour les personnes atteintes de dédoublement de personnalité (50£ la séance). Elle n'avait absolument pas les diplômes nécessaires, mais ça n'avait l'air de gêner personne. Sur son conseil, Dumbledore avait investi dans une piscine à boules dans laquelle Bucky Barnes (ou son autre personnalité, c'était très flou) n'avait pas tardé à disparaître. Il avait émergé quelques heures plus tard avec un énorme sourire (NDA : _cfr la couverture de la fic_), au grand désespoir de Captain America.

Sherlock Holmes était maintenant en dépression et Drago traversait lui aussi une crise personnelle, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de passer de Drago Malefoy à Tom Felton. Il était même venu en cours de Potions avec un t-shirt estampillé "I ship Drarry". Rogue avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque et était dans le coma, depuis.

\- A votre avis, avait demandé Ron, est-ce Drago ou Tom qui supporte le Drarry ?

\- Un peu des deux ? avait supposé Ginny entre deux éclats de rire. Luna m'a dit qu'il lui avait parlé de "comparer sa baguette" avec celle d'Harry. Je vais finir par être jalouse !

Outre le fait que le château se transformait peu à peu en hôpital psychiatrique, de nouveaux arrivants débarquaient tous les matins, amenant avec eux tous les problèmes possibles et imaginables. Par exemple, la Délégation Stephenkinguienne avait provoqué une vague de terreur parmi la populace, à l'exception de John Caffey, qui était gentil avec tout le monde. Un jeune sorcier inconscient avait tenté un Ridikkulus sur Pennywise avant de se souvenir que la magie n'était plus. Le pauvre était à présent réduit à un tas d'os bien nettoyés et le rot satisfait du clown tueur avait secoué les fondations du château.

Après ça, les frères Winchester avaient disparu, et quelques personnes avaient sincèrement craint pour leur vie avant qu'on ne les retrouve dans les toilettes des filles avec des traces de rouge à lèvres un peu partout sur le visage. Tom Hiddleston, très sympathique, leur avait prêté son mouchoir pour qu'ils se nettoient à l'abri des regards.

Evidemment, tout le monde l'avait appris cinq minutes plus tard.

A part ça, des équipes de tournage apparaissaient çà et là dans les couloirs de l'école, filmant des personnages au hasard alors qu'ils se servaient en toasts au petit-déjeuner. Ron adorait quand ils lui hurlaient dessus parce qu'il n'avait pas "bien englouti ses œufs" et qu'il fallait qu'il se resserve.

Enfin, vu le nombre de nouveaux arrivants, la musique d'ambiance connaissait à présent un certain nombre de ratés. Par exemple, dès que Thor levait son marteau en mousse pour souligner ses propos, la calme musique potterienne s'interrompait brusquement pour lancer _Immigrant Song_ sans raison apparente. Cela énervait pas mal de monde, notamment McGonagall, qui se déplaçait désormais avec des bouchons dans les oreilles.

Vu les circonstances, les cours de magie se résumaient à la théorie, allégeant considérablement les journées de cours des jeunes sorciers. Après une longue journée d'ennui, le Docteur s'était proposé pour donner cours de physique, de chimie et de physique quantique aux élèves de l'école. La plupart des participants n'avaient rien compris à son charabia sur les méli-mélo temporels.

La mort dans l'âme, le vieil homme avait organisé une grande sortie de découverte dans la Forêt Interdite avec tout le monde. Il s'était donc retrouvé seul avec son amie Clara nez à nez avec des centaures colériques.

Guéri de sa curiosité maladive pendant environ une demi-heure, le duo avait ensuite investi le cours de potions donné par des Serpentard de septième année. Le Docteur, ragaillardi à l'idée de critiquer des humains ignorants, n'avait pas tardé à monopoliser la parole pour démontrer que non, on ne pouvait pas préparer de potions magiques avec des ingrédients aussi normaux. A peine une grosse soupe pas très ragoûtante.

Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. En plus il appréciait le vieil homme un peu fou qui lui rappelait Dumbledore avec son humour bizarre et sa sagesse-type du gars qui a deux mille ans. En plus, il avait animé la Grande Salle pendant toute une soirée en jouant de la guitare électrique. Ce fut pour les professeurs perplexes l'occasion de découvrir des prises de courant camouflées sous les tapisseries.

Bref, malgré la folie ambiante, la narration envahissante et les caméramen, il faisait bon vivre au château.

* * *

\- Alors, concernant les nouvelles pour ce matin, déclara Dumbledore avant le début des cours. Les Descendants - vous savez, ces gosses dans les films sur Disney Chanel ? - viennent seulement de remarquer qu'ils se mettaient à danser et à chanter sans raison au milieu de leurs conversations.

Toute la salle applaudit. Ils en avaient tous un peu marre de l'électro, du hip hop et des chansons assistées par ordinateurs.

\- …Mais ça ne leur a pas donné l'idée d'arrêter, continua le Directeur, soulevant des vagues de "Oooooooh". Ensuite, Monsieur Pool, Dead Pool, va venir nous rendre visite aujourd'hui pour une réunion extraordinaire. Il nous apporte des nouvelles du Mur.

Un tonnerre de chuchotements s'éleva, mais le vieux Directeur n'eut qu'à lever la main pour ramener le calme.

\- Il semblerait qu'il ait trouvé un maçon, mais il requiert notre aide pour le faire entrer dans sa BD. Voilà voilà, bonne journée à tous !

\- Voilà une excellente nouvelle ! s'exclama Tom Hiddleston tout en empêchant Drago d'enlever sa ceinture avec un sourire désarmant.

\- Vous savez, plus je vous regarde, moins je comprends comment un type doux comme un mouton peut jouer un psychopathe complètement taré.

\- Oh, ce n'est qu'un exercice d'actorat comme tant d'autres, Daniel, répondit Tom avec humilité.

\- Pour la dernière fois, je m'appelle Harry, pas Daniel.

\- Ah, oui, pardon Daniel, s'excusa gracieusement l'acteur anglais en sirotant son thé.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, caché dans son manoir sombre et sûrement insalubre, Voldemort semblait en pleine partie de Pictionnary avec ses Mangemorts. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de s'échanger des papiers sur lesquels ils écrivaient fiévreusement.

\- Quoi ?! Reste poli, Lucius ! beugla Bellatrix après avoir lu un parchemin de son beau-frère.

\- Bella, grinça Voldemort en l'enguirlandant par écrit.

\- Oh, excusez-moi Maître…

* * *

Spiderman avait rejoint Bucky dans la piscine à boules.

\- Qui est le plus immature des deux ? se désola Hermione en les regardant jouer.

\- J'hésite, répondit posément Luna. Depuis que Spiderman a régressé à son état d'acteur, il fait des trucs idiots. Ce matin il a spoilé la fin de son dernier film aux autres Avengers. Doctor Strange a dû l'assommer pour l'empêcher de parler.

\- Pauvre petit, gémit Ginny en secouant la tête. Quelqu'un a vu Neville ?

\- Il s'est enfermé dans la valise de Norbert Dragonneau depuis _des jours_, l'informa Harry. On entend des hurlements de temps en temps, c'est à ça qu'on sait qu'ils sont vivants tous les deux. Ils ont essayé d'attraper Angelina Jolie dès l'arrivée de Norbert ici. Elle s'est énervée et leur a mis un coup de cornes…

\- Quelqu'un a dit "Angelina Jolie" ? lança une voix masculine qui aurait été parfaite pour une chanson paillarde.

\- Heu, Mr Pool je présume ? salua Hermione en tombant nez à nez avec un type fringué de rouge et de noir des pieds à la tête.

\- Deadpool pour te servir, ma beauté. Je cherchais la chambre de Charlize Theron, mais je me suis perdu. Remarque, Angelina Jolie me convient aussi, hein. Je pourrais être son Brad…

\- Je pense que Dumbledore vous cherche, l'interrompit Harry, mal à l'aise.

Le super-héros masqué soupira et se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de quitter le couloir de la piscine à boules. Non sans mater les fesses couvertes de lycra de Spiderman, bien entendu.

* * *

\- Bien, où en sommes-nous ? demanda brièvement Dumbledore.

Il avait rassemblé les personnages les plus stables et les plus reconnus pour leur intelligence en plus de Deadpool, qui ne correspondait à aucun de ces deux critères. Il y avait donc le Docteur, Tony Stark, Gandalf, Spock et McGonagall, qui discutait avec Doctor Strange sur "l'usage de la magie temporelle dans le cadre d'une guerre".

\- Hé bien, j'ai trouvé ce cousin de mon pote Dopinder, un certain Happu, qui a accepté de nous aider à reconstruire le Mur. Mais bon, il faudrait le faire rentrer dans ma BD, et ça, c'est pas de la tarte, expliqua Deadpool en avalant toute l'assiette de biscuits au gingembre par-dessous son masque.

\- Si seulement nous avions encore nos pouvoirs, se lamenta McGonagall.

\- Les miens sont en passe de disparaître, leur apprit Strange avec regret.

\- Il faut trouver un sorcier dont les pouvoirs sont intacts, donc, conclut Tony Stark en bricolant sa montre avec un tournevis. Si on part du principe que les plus populaires actuellement les perdent en premier, il faudrait en trouver un que tout le monde a oublié ou que personne n'aime.

\- Pas question de quémander l'aide de Voldemort, objecta Dumbledore.

\- Wouah, c'était pas très sympa ça, s'esclaffa Gandalf.

\- Mais si tout le monde l'a oublié, il sera difficile de le trouver, fit remarquer Spock. Peut-être est-il possible d'arranger le problème avec la science ?

\- Je l'aime bien, moi, ce Vulcain, sourit le Docteur en grattant un accord sur sa guitare. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai eu affaire à une race d'extraterrestres dotés d'une technologie capable d'enlever la troisième dimension des objets et des personnes. Je pense que je pourrais la reprod…

\- Je sais ! On n'a qu'à demander à Merlin ! Il est tellement omniprésent et puissant qu'il n'a pas pu perdre sa magie aussi vite que nous ! s'exclama Gandalf.

\- Voilà une excellente idée, mettons-nous en quête de Merlin sans plus attendre, décréta Dumbledore. Que disiez-vous, Docteur ?

\- Oh, rien, fit sèchement le Docteur. Je vous emprunte Spock et Stark, vous n'allez pas avoir besoin d'eux pour vos histoires de magie !

Le trio de scientifiques quitta la pièce en haussant les épaules et les sorciers se congratulèrent, fiers d'eux.

* * *

\- Je pense que le Docteur est fâché, déclara Hermione. Tout à l'heure j'ai voulu lui demander de l'aide pour un problème de physique et il m'a claqué la porte au nez ! D'habitude il est si heureux d'étaler sa science…

\- Cha me rappelle quelqu'un tiens, ânonna Ron en mâchant un cookie.

Drago débarqua à ce moment-là avec une guitare et son t-shirt imprimé à la gloire du Drarry.

\- Mais où a-t-il dégoté une guitare ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Ça t'étonne encore ? Ce matin j'ai rencontré un groupe de marionnettes à notre effigie, même qu'ils chantaient une chanson, marmonna Hermione.

\- Dan, Dan, j'ai une chanson à te faire écouter, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ! s'exclama Drago en posant un pied sur le banc et en se préparant à jouer.

\- Heu, super Dra-, je veux dire, Tom.

Le côté obscur de Drago tira donc quelques notes de sa guitare sèche, puis ouvrit la bouche pour chanter :

\- Drarry ~ Moi j'aime le Drarry~ Ils sont si beaux et si parfaiiiiits…

\- OLÉ ! hurla Bucky en rythme depuis sa piscine.

Rouge comme une tomate, Harry se laissa glisser sous la table et Tom Hiddleston se mit à applaudir avec ferveur, complètement survolté.

\- C'était merveilleux, bravo Tom ! Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi le Drarry en fait ?

* * *

Voldemort et ses Mangemorts étaient parvenus à entrer à Poudlard sans éveiller les soupçons, déguisés comme ils l'étaient en Power Rangers. Le Power Ranger rouge (alias Voldemort) se plaqua l'index sur la bouche pour rappeler à ses sbires de ne pas faire de bruit, puis posa un pied silencieux dans la Grande Salle.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Salut Voldy, fit Harry sans même lever les yeux de sa partie d'échecs.

\- Mais what the f- ?

\- On a entendu la narration dire que vous jouiez à vous envoyer des papiers. C'était évidemment pour élaborer un plan d'attaque sans qu'on l'apprenne, du coup Drago a demandé à sa mère de récupérer tous les petits papiers dans la poubelle et de nous les envoyer. Je vous avoue qu'on a bien rigolé en voyant votre projet de déguisement, d'ailleurs.

\- Damned ! explosa Voldemort en opérant un retrait digne d'un vrai Power Ranger, avec la roulade et tout et tout.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Et c'est ainsi que naquit le nouveau film des Avengers : _Civil War : Science vs Magie

_Vous pariez sur qui, Merlin l'Enchanteur ou le Docteur ?_

_Exposez vos théories, remarques et autres…trucs dans les reviews ! :D_


	4. Hogwarts 3D experience

_Bonjouuuuur ! Bon, ça ne sent pas la carotte, cette fois, mais je publie quand même, na._

_Il faudra qu'on fasse un top 5 ou 6 des chapitres les plus gratinés, quand cette fic sera terminée._

_Bref, bonne lecture, merci aux guests qui reviewent et n'oubliez pas de commenter ;)_

* * *

**Hogwarts 3D experience**

**Générique !**

_Voici venu, le temps des rires et des chants ! Dans l'Île aux Enfants, c'est tous les jours le printemps ! C'est le pays joyeux des enfants heureux, des monstres gentils, oui c'est un paradis !_ (Drago tout nu traverse l'écran en courant au ralenti)

Hrm, bref.

\- Ouais, bref, confirma Harry en opinant du chef. Vous aussi vous avez remarqué qu'on n'a pas eu droit à un générique de fin au chapitre précédent ?

\- C'est parce que l'auteure a dépassé son nombre de pages habituels. La faute à Voldy, expliqua Ron, fataliste.

\- Vous savez quoi ? lâcha Hermione. Je vais faire le récap' moi-même, ça allégera un peu la narration.

Oh, merci Hermione !

\- De rien. Donc, ça fait une journée que Dumbledore et les autres sont partis à la recherche de Merlin. J'ai envie de dire que si c'est celui de la série du même nom, ils risquent d'être très déçus. Vu l'audience qu'il a, ses pouvoirs doivent être proches du zéro absolu. Spock, le Docteur et Stark ne se montrent plus qu'aux repas, vu qu'ils passent tout leur temps enfermés Dieu sait où pour bidouiller une machine bizarre. Spock a perdu ses prothèses d'oreilles hier soir, et on a cru distinguer une touche de tristesse dans son regard de hareng mort.

\- Hermione ! s'insurgea Ginny.

\- Ben quoi, les Vulcains n'expriment aucune émotion, d'habitude. C'est juste la preuve qu'il perd son identité d'extraterrestre au profit de son acteur, voilà tout. A part ça, c'est toujours autant le bordel à l'école, surtout depuis que Deadpool est là.

\- Sérieux, faudrait qu'on lui dise que tous les élèves de l'école sont mineurs, hein, ronchonna Ron.

\- Et on l'a surpris avec Merry, Pippin, Fred et George à l'infirmerie. Ils dessinaient des organes reproducteurs masculins sur le visage de Rogue - qui est toujours dans le coma, d'ailleurs. La piscine à boules est désormais l'objet d'une guerre qui fait rage au deuxième étage, aussi. Bucky et Spiderman refusent de laisser les autres enf… les autres jouer dedans, du coup ça a dégénéré. Heureusement, le costume de Peter s'est changé en combi de motion capture et les couteaux de Bucky sont en plastique.

\- Il a quand même exécuté un magnifique German Suplex sur Jack Sparrow, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Le _Capitaine_ Jack Sparrow, corrigea son frère.

\- Puis il a appris le Spider Suplex à Peter Parker, soupira Harry. C'était grandiose, ce bruit sec de crâne qui se fissure.

\- On pense sérieusement à lui faire donner cours de gym et de self-défense, continua Hermione. Au moins, c'est utile et ça libérera la piscine. Il n'a rien compris quand je lui ai demandé si ça l'intéressait, mais je pense que la confusion est son expression faciale par défaut.

\- Je peux vous apprendre à monter à cheval et à faire de l'escrime, si vous voulez, proposa Tom Hiddleston avec un sourire adorable.

\- Je vais proposer les cours de sport au professeur McGonagall, décréta Hermione en notant la proposition de Tom sur un bout de parchemin.

Elle s'éloigna dans un couloir, laissant ses amis dans la classe vide qu'ils squattaient depuis une heure pour échapper à Batman, qui annonçait "I'm Batman !" à qui voulait l'entendre.

* * *

\- Bon, nous avons tout essayé, déclara Voldemort à son assemblée de Mangemorts.

\- C'est vrai ! beugla Bellatrix pour le soutenir.

\- Même le cosplay, c'est dire, s'esclaffa Narcissa, ficelée contre un mur depuis la trahison des bouts de papier.

C'est alors qu'un homme barbu tout vêtu de vert entra dans la pièce en jetant des regards curieux autour de lui, se posta à côté de Voldemort sur son estrade et leva les deux bras vers le ciel comme pour se lancer dans un solo :

\- Ouvrières ! Ouvriers ! Camarades… Sommes-nous revenus au temps des Pharaons ? A trimer sous les coups de fouet ? Et pour qui ?

Il jeta un œil hésitant à Voldemort, trop ahuri pour réagir, puis reprit sa tirade d'une voix de stentor :

\- Pour heu… lui. Qu'il aille se le faire construire à Rome, son palais ! Chacun chez soi, et les hippopotames seront bien gardés !

\- Ouais ! C'est vrai ça ! cria Narcissa, emportée par l'ambiance.

\- Ippakouhoupou ! Hirroucheeeeeeen Mahochenihaaaaa !

\- Ouaiiiiiis ! fit quelqu'un dans la pièce, s'attirant une œillade noire de la part de Voldemort, qui n'avait rien compris.

\- Camarades… on vous exploite, on vous crève à la tâche eeeet… franchement…

Les Mangemorts attendirent une suite, et ils ne furent pas déçus.

\- …Voilà.

\- Il a raison ! gueula Lucius alors que les cameramen pleuraient de rire.

* * *

\- Alors, le secret pour faire de bons chimichangas… commença Deadpool au moment où Thor expliquait la fabrication du café et des Poptarts à un groupe d'étudiantes en adoration devant ses muscles.

\- Deux virgule vingt et un gigowatts ! s'exclama Emmett Brown en réponse à une équation très complexe qu'il tâchait d'apprendre à un groupe d'élèves largués.

\- Mais c'est quoi un gigowatt ? demanda un petit homme vêtu comme un rôdeur en passant sa tête à la porte de la classe où tous ces timbrés avaient élu résidence.

Pendant ce temps, un Chevalier de la Table ronde rapatrié par erreur par l'équipe de recherche de Merlin racontait aux jeunes de quelle façon il avait inventé le croque-monsieur tout en piquant les ingrédients de Deadpool, qui était à deux doigts de sortir un katana pour lui tailler une fermeture éclair dans le bide.

McGonagall était assise dans un coin de la pièce et se massait les tempes tout en redressant de temps à autres ses bouchons d'oreilles. Elle n'avait trouvé que cet emplacement pour corriger ses devoirs de la semaine dernière, car toutes les autres classes étaient bourrées d'élèves et de personnages tous plus impolis les uns que les autres. Parfois, l'autorité sèche et glaciale de Rogue lui manquait. Sa seule présence aurait suffi à vider un local, mais le pauvre Severus était encore à l'infirmerie et était couvert de graffitis obscènes.

Sérieusement, cette école se transformait en maison pour les fous ! Quelle mouche avait piqué Dumbledore, pour qu'il invite tous ces demeurés à Poudlard ! Minerva frôlait constamment la crise de nerfs !

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, il fallait qu'elle parle au Directeur de toute urgence. Enfin, sa seule consolation était qu'Ombrage ne pouvait plus torturer les enfants avec ses plumes ensorcelées. D'une part, la magie avait déserté le château, et puis bon, c'est dur de coller des retenues quand on est tenue en respect par des Daleks.

Quand les petits tanks tueurs avaient débarqué, un mouvement de panique avait traversé l'école, mais Ombrage avait eu la mauvaise idée de les traiter d'infâmes hybrides. Les salières géantes n'avaient pas _du tout_ apprécié et depuis, le bonbon rose sur pattes était séquestré dans son bureau. Minerva soupçonnait que les extraterrestres conduisaient des expériences sûrement atroces sur sa collègue, mais sans sa magie, que pouvait-elle faire, hein ?

Le Docteur avait bien essayé de la sortir de là, mais il était ressorti du bureau avec une veste brûlée et la promesse qu'elle survivrait tant que personne ne s'en prenait aux Daleks. Dommage.

Plus inquiétant, quelques Anges pleureurs encerclaient à présent le château, et personne ne savait s'ils allaient bouger de nouveau. Le Docteur avait une fois encore réglé le problème en accrochant les tableaux vivants de Poudlard à l'extérieur des murailles, histoire que quelqu'un garde un œil sur les Anges pour les empêcher de se déplacer pendant la nuit. Même si les personnages ne bougeaient plus, leurs regards suffisaient à tenir les Anges éloignés.

McGonagall en faisait quand même des cauchemars, à l'instar de plein d'autres résidents du château.

* * *

Ron enfonçait un chapeau pointu sur la tête d'un des Anges sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermione quand le portail en fer forgé s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à une silhouette bien connue.

\- Harry, on a de la visite, prévint le rouquin.

Son ami, qui somnolait dans l'herbe, se redressa lentement et plissa les yeux pour apercevoir l'intrus.

\- Tiens, ne serait-ce pas Voldemort ?

\- Il a l'air démoralisé, ajouta Hermione avec une pointe de compassion.

Les trois amis s'approchèrent avec précaution du mage noir, au cas où celui-ci aurait appris à se servir d'une arme à feu, mais Voldemort ne fit même pas un geste pour les attaquer, les menacer ou simplement leur faire peur avec sa sale tête.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, lâcha Harry d'un ton badin.

Les voyant arriver, le grand homme en noir se redressa de toute sa taille, puis finit par laisser tomber et glissa à genoux dans l'herbe en sanglotant bruyamment.

\- Wow ! fit Ron, pris au dépourvu.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant à côté de son ennemi qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes.

\- J'en ai maaaaaarre de cette situation ! On n'a plus de magie, on me crame tous mes plans machiavéliques et on me ridiculise sans cesse ! Et tu sais c'est quoi, le pire ?

\- Comment le pourrais-je ?

\- Mes Mangemorts se sont _syndicalisés_ ! Ils réclament un salaire, des congés payés et une réduction de 12% des Doloris !

\- Ah, oui, c'est, heu, terrible, en effet, dit Hermione en lui tendant un mouchoir en papier.

Voldemort se moucha avec force, puis ajouta d'une toute petite voix :

\- N'est-ce pas ! En plus, avant ce matin j'ignorais totalement ce qu'est un syndicat.

\- He beh, fit Ron. Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène, à part ça ?

Voldemort se releva et brandit un poing vengeur vers les cieux.

\- Je viens vous aider à régler ce problème de Mur, comme ça tout redeviendra comme avant ! Même si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs, il me reste mon intellect !

\- D'accord. Bon, bah Dumbledore et les autres sorciers sont partis à la recherche de Merlin, mais on ne sait pas du tout où ils sont, donc autant vous présenter au Docteur, à Spock et à Stark. Qui sait, vous leur servirez peut-être à quelque chose.

Voldemort renifla avec entrain et Hermione verdit un peu.

\- Merci Harry. En attendant, je veux bien consentir à signer une trêve avec toi.

\- Ben de toute façon, sans vos pouvoirs vous n'êtes pas très utile, donc bon… Et puis, ça vous évitera de lâcher "What the fu-" en fin de chapitre, pour une fois.

* * *

La soirée fut assez calme, si on oubliait l'arrivée fracassante d'une bande de chevaliers dépenaillés sans chevaux et dont les écuyers imitaient des bruits de sabots avec des noix de coco. Malgré leur appartenance à la Table Ronde, aucun ne fut en mesure de leur indiquer la position de Merlin. L'un d'eux suggéra qu'on lui avait peut-être fait subir le supplice de l'eau et qu'il s'était noyé car il était plus lourd qu'un canard ou qu'un bout de bois, contrairement aux sorcières qui flottaient.

Ils discutèrent longtemps avec Karadoc, le chevalier au croque-monsieur, à propos d'un sport consistant à lancer des vaches sur l'ennemi. Sûrement un passe-temps médiéval.

En tout cas, la simple vue du Lapin Blanc d'Alice Kingsley causa plusieurs attaques cardiaques chez les nouveaux arrivants.

Tout le monde s'était réuni autour d'un grand feu de bois dans le parc de Poudlard, et on commençait à chanter des chansons paillardes quand les portes monumentales du château s'ouvrirent, révélant le Docteur, Tony Stark, Spock et Voldemort.

\- Chers amis, commença le Vulcain.

\- Nous avons fini la machine ! déclara Voldemort.

\- Ouaiiiiiiis !

\- On pourra l'utiliser dès demain matin sur Happu, continua le Docteur en brandissant un petit appareil qui faisait "Ding !".

\- Yeeeaaaah !

\- Faites péter le whiskey ! conclut Tony Stark, provoquant un véritable raz-de-marée d'enthousiasme chez tous ces futurs alcooliques.

**Générique !**

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie woooorld ! Life in plastic, it's fantastic !_

* * *

_À suivre…_

_He beh. Je me suis un peu lâchée sur les références, là O:)_

_Review, anyone ?_


	5. Harry Potter and the CGI's return

_Helloooo ! Bienvenue à nouveau dans mon monde de tarée !_

_Merci pour vos review et…je ne vous embête pas plus : bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Harry Potter and the CGI's return **

**Générique !**

_I'm a banana ! I'm a banana ! I'm a banana ! (Hé ouais)_

Le lendemain matin de la grande annonce de l'équipe scientifique, tous les résidents de l'école manquèrent le rassemblement de ladite équipe pour cause de... cuite carabinée. Piller les réserves d'alcool d'un vaisseau de pirates n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, surtout quand les trois-quarts des personnes impliquées ne sont pas majeures.

Tony Stark, qui tenait bien l'alcool, et le Docteur, qui buvait rarement, se retrouvèrent donc tout seuls dans la Grande Salle avec leur machine qui faisait Ding ! et aucune idée d'où se trouvaient les autres. S'ils avaient fouillé un peu, cependant, ils auraient découvert Spock et Voldemort, endormis au milieu d'un câlin induit par l'ivresse, surmontés par une Mary Poppins beurrée comme un P'tit Lu.

L'absence de la moitié du quatuor scientifique ne posait pas vraiment problème, vu le peu d'investissement qu'ils avaient mis dans leur création conjointe, mais le problème restait Deadpool, qui détenait la BD à réparer et le numéro du maçon indien qu'il avait dégoté dans son entourage.

Captain America, aussi frais qu'une salade cueillie au petit matin malgré ses quelques verres de la veille, se proposa pour partir à la recherche du mercenaire avec l'aide d'un fermier de l'espace nommé Luke, qu'il avait jugé trop jeune pour le laisser picoler. Le pauvre gamin le suivit dans tout le château en traînant des pieds et en fulminant comme un ado boutonneux.

Ils croisèrent Tom Hiddleston, Spiderman et Bucky immergés dans la piscine à boules comme trois poivrots dans une fontaine et les contournèrent soigneusement ainsi que les taches de vomi qui parsemaient le sol.

\- Mon Dieu, c'est dégoûtant, lâcha Captain en grimaçant, horrifié.

\- Quand je pense que j'aurais pu faire la grasse mat', maugréa Luka sans l'écouter.

L'horloge de l'école sonna neuf heures, et les moins atteints qui dormaient dans les couloirs commencèrent à se lever.

\- Quelqu'un a vu Deadpool ? demanda poliment le grand blond musclé à tous les gens qu'il croisa.

Finalement, il tomba sur nul autre qu'Harry Potter, qui se frottait la nuque avec une moue de douleur et repoussait le corps mou de Drago, qui lui était comme par hasard tombé dessus pendant la nuit.

\- Je l'ai vu aller vers le bureau de Dumbledore, les informa le Survivant, la bouche pâteuse.

\- Merci jeune homme !

\- Pitié, arrêtez de gueuler, marmonna Harry en s'éloignant.

\- Très bien, allons au bureau du Directeur ! déclama l'homme étoilé sans prêter attention aux grognements de son public involontaire.

\- Ok, c'est où ? demanda Luke, pressé d'en finir.

C'est vrai, il restait peut-être des fonds de bouteilles à vider quelque part, après tout !

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit la voix de stentor de Steve Rogers alors qu'il ajustait son bouclier sur son dos. Je vais demander à cette charmante… heu, personne qui arrive.

Effectivement, une petite femme toute de rose vêtue leur arrivait dessus à la vitesse d'un train de marchandises en poussant des glapissements affolés.

\- Qui arrive vite, reprit Captain. Excusez-moi, Madame, pouvez-vous nous indiquer le bur… ?

\- Vous fatiguez pas, elle vient de nous dépasser, soupira le fermier.

\- Allons bon ! Ah, voilà des… salières géantes qui parlent ?

\- EXTERMINEEEEEEEEER ! hurlèrent les Daleks lancés aux trousses d'Ombrage en les dépassant à leur tour.

Captain America trépigna sur place.

\- Mais enfin ! N'y a-t-il plus aucune politesse dans ce monde de m…?

\- Langage ! l'interrompit Luke avec un plaisir sadique.

Le grand blond rougit, honteux, et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux.

\- Oui, désolé, jeune homme, je m'emporte. Bien, voilà deux enfants d'apparence innocente, alors leur demander notre chemin.

Luke jaugea les deux petits bruns en cape de voyage et eut l'impression de les avoir déjà croisés quelque part. Mais où ? Il regarda Cap questionner les soi-disant enfants et eut un sale pressentiment en voyant leur bouche s'élargir.

\- C'est dingue, j'ai déjà vu ces pieds poilus quelque part…

\- Alors, pour le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est très simple, commença le premier.

\- Vous prenez la première porte à gauche au fond du couloir, reprit le second. Ensuite vous empruntez les escaliers qui ne bougent plus et vous descendez de trois étages.

\- C'est là qu'il y a une tapisserie représentant un géant et une fée. Quand vous y êtes, vous passez la première porte à votre droite.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer, cher monsieur ; elle est énorme. Ensuite vous marchez sur environ quatre-cent mètres et vous y êtes.

\- Merci les enfants, vous êtes très serviables ! Vos parents peuvent être fiers de vous ! scanda Captain, tout heureux d'avoir trouvé des gens convenables dans cette école.

\- Mais de rien Monsieur ! firent les deux petits en chœur.

Captain suivit donc les instructions tout en entraînant un Luke circonspect dans son sillage. Ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées, essayait de se souvenir où il avait croisé les deux informateurs.

\- Très bien, ce doit être la porte gigantesque, lâcha un Cap satisfait. Viens Luke !

\- C'était dans un endroit blanc et tout propre, genre la chambre de Leia mais en plus mieux…

\- Mais ? Nous sommes dehors… !? s'étonna Captain America en parcourant tout de même les quatre-cent mètres indiqués.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver dans la pelouse du parc, à à peine quelques mètres du Saule Cogneur, qui frissonna à leur approche.

\- Les sales petits sagouins ! s'emporta Steve Rogers, hors de lui. Ils se sont moqués de nous !

\- Aaaaaah, mais oui, bien sûr ! C'était à l'infirmerie ! se rappela subitement le fermier. Ils étaient en train de dessiner des pénis sur le visage de Rogue !

* * *

Finalement, c'est Luke qui revint avec Deadpool et le dénommé Happu, qu'il avait trouvé en train de tailler les rosiers. Rogers était parti pour se défouler sur un sac de frappe. Merci les Hobbits.

\- Ah ! Enfin, on a failli attendre ! s'exclama le Docteur en se dépliant hors de son siège.

\- Alors, si Dumbledore demande qui s'est lâché sur son bureau, c'est Fumseck, déclara Deadpool avec bonne humeur en guise de salut.

\- Il s'en fiche, il n'est pas là, répliqua le Docteur avec un sourire narquois. Pouvons-nous commencer ?

\- Bien sûûûûr ! Happu, mon chou, viens par ici. Et Luke, on s'appelle, trésor ! susurra le mercenaire en mimant un téléphone avec ses doigts.

Le fermier tressaillit et préféra sortir, laissant les dingues entre eux. Stark profita de son départ pour observer la situation et sembla fasciné par ce que Happu tenait à la main.

\- Dites, vous n'avez qu'un seau de ciment et cinq briques, c'est normal ?

\- Ha, oui, très petit mur ! s'exclama l'Indien avec un accent à couper au couteau.

\- Ouais mais là c'est pas un très petit mur c'est… une bordure, grand max, objecta Iron Man.

\- Attends, tu voyais un mur de quelle taille, exactement ? intervint Deadpool, toujours prêt à défendre ses Indiens.

\- Ben je ne sais pas, un truc d'au moins trois mètres sur trois, tu vois le genre ?

\- Boaaaaaaaaah, lâcha Happu.

\- Il dit que le Mur fait trois briques sur deux, traduisit le Docteur.

\- Vous parlez le "Boaaaaaaaah" ? s'étonna Deadpool, enchanté.

\- Je parle toutes les langues de l'univers, même le Bébé. Bon, donc ce n'est pas un Mur mais un Muret, splendide. Comment avez-vous fait, bougre d'idiot, pour le démolir ?

\- Oh, vous savez, le talent…! On peut commencer ? Mes potes sont coincés un bouquin, là !

\- Très bien, vous avez la BD ? s'impatienta le Docteur.

Deadpool sortit un magazine chiffonné de la poche arrière de son pantalon, et sur un geste du Docteur, le posa par terre, ouvert à la page où le Mur était tombé.

\- Happu, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, fit le vieil homme.

L'Indien souriant vint se placer debout sur le comic et ne frémit qu'à peine quand Stark sortit la machine qui faisait Ding ! de son étui. Il s'agissait en fait d'une fusion improbable entre une calculette et un genre de bol en plastique, le tout agrémenté de fils électriques apparents et de tuyaux bizarres. L'ingénieur pointa le bol en plastique vers l'Indien et pianota sur la calculette.

\- Bon, nous n'avons jamais testé cet engin sur un être humain, exposa paisiblement l'extraterrestre. Donc je vous demanderai de ne pas paniquer, retenir votre respiration ou hurler de terreur, ça a tendance à nous déconcentrer, merci.

\- Attend- ! commença l'Indien, trop tard.

Iron Man actionna le bouton "=" et un genre de rayon bleu et bizarre jaillit de la machine, qui poussa un Bing ! enthousiaste avant de s'éteindre pour de bon. Quand ils eurent fini d'évacuer l'énorme panache de fumée qui s'était formé dans la pièce en ouvrant toutes les fenêtres, les scientifiques purent constater la disparition d'Happu et son apparition dans le dernier numéro de Deadpool.

Ce dernier ramassa son comic et le feuilleta, suivant les aventures du maçon, qui s'était perdu en Laponie en cherchant le bon emplacement du Mur original. Il finit par tomber sur une page double montrant un muret ridicule et un Indien couvert de transpiration en train de lâcher un "Hourraaaaaaah !" dans un phylactère.

\- C'est bon, c'est réparé ! annonça le mercenaire tout de rouge vêtu.

Iron Man tendit une main en avant et un bout d'armure vint presque immédiatement s'y coller avant de se déployer sur tout son avant-bras. Il étira un sourire extatique et leva le pouce en direction du Docteur, qui récupéra aussitôt sa machine pour se lancer à la recherche de Clara.

\- Claraaaaa ! Nous allons à Londres ! Le Tardis nous attend ! beugla-t-il en sortant de la pièce en courant.

* * *

La nouvelle se répandit dans toute l'école et bientôt, tout redevint normal.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais couché dans un couloir ? s'étonna Drago. Et tout nu en plus ?!

\- Beuarf ! s'étrangla Bucky en se réveillant en sursaut dans la piscine à boules. Mais qu'est-ce que…?

\- Par les Nornes, quelle est donc cette diablerie ? demanda Loki en considérant les balles de plastique coloré au milieu desquelles il était vautré comme un pacha.

\- Oooooh, M'sieur Loki ! M'sieur Bucky, je peux avoir un autographe ? s'extasia Spiderman en se réveillant entre deux de ses héros préférés.

\- Et pourquoi voudrais-tu ma signature, mortel ridicule ? asséna Loki tout en rougissant, intérieurement ravi par sa popularité.

Quand tout le monde eut repris ses esprits, les adieux commencèrent alors que les délégations quittaient le château les unes après les autres. Les Daleks laissèrent Ombrage à Poudlard avec une immense tristesse, les Anges disparurent sans laisser de trace, effrayés par le nombre de sorciers présents dans le secteur et les Avengers se sauvèrent en quinjet, plus qu'heureux de dégager.

La Communauté de l'Anneau (moins Gandalf) salua tout le monde en partant et Luke récupéra les coordonnées de ses deux nouveaux amis, Merry et Pippin. Rogue se réveilla de son coma sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé (_et je vous avoue que l'auteure aussi a oublié ce qui lui est arrivé_) et poussa un rugissement de fureur qui fit trembler les armures en voyant l'état de son merveilleux visage.

* * *

\- Et j'ai raté ça, se lamenta Ron quand il entendit de quelle façon Rogue avait réagi en voyant l'œuvre des jumeaux et des Hobbits.

\- Il n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen d'enlever l'indélébile, tu peux encore essayer de le voir, le consola Harry en lui tapant dans le dos.

\- Vaut mieux pas, il m'accuserait par réflexe et chercherait à me tuer !

Les deux amis contemplèrent le parc de Poudlard, rempli des derniers invités en train de partir. Il y avait là des chevaux, des portails magiques, mais aussi des vaisseaux de l'espace et la plupart des gens avaient l'air à la fois heureux de rentrer chez eux et désolés de partir.

\- Ah, ça va faire bizarre de revenir à notre routine, fit Hermione d'un ton dégagé en les rejoignant.

\- M'en parle pas, j'ai mis une semaine à m'habituer à la vie sans magie, et maintenant elle est de retour ! se plaignit Ron. C'est injuste !

\- Salut beauté ! lança Jack Sparrow en se faufilant derrière eux pour embrasser Hermione sur la joue.

La jeune fille rougit comme une brique et agita la main pour saluer son… ami ? alors qu'il s'éloignait pour récupérer son bâtiment, toujours en stationnement dans le Lac Noir. Elle ignora superbement les exclamations outrées de Ron et regarda le bateau s'éloigner vers l'horizon (_qui n'était pas si loin que ça, c'est un lac je vous rappelle_).

Et alors que le dernier carrosse, dragon et autre poney quittait les pelouses du parc, une bande de sorciers menée par Dumbledore et Gandalf débarqua, échevelée, d'un camion parfaitement moldu. Les magiciens avaient avec eux un petit brun à l'air bien énervé et prirent un air triomphant et infiniment satisfait en voyant Poudlard dans le soleil de l'après-midi.

\- Nous avons trouvé Merlin ! Nous sommes sauvés ! s'exclama Dumbledore avec un énorme sourire.

Le trio d'élèves le considéra en silence, et les vieux sorciers finirent par comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Ah, merde, on avait fait le boulot à leur place.

Comme d'habitude.

FON.

Je veux dire, FIN.

* * *

_He beh, elle a été dure à finir celle-là XD Et la logique a eu la vie dure !_

_Moi qui aime les trucs bien sensés, qui se tiennent et tout, me voilà servie x)_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas (ou pas !) !_

_A la prochaiiine !_


End file.
